Kingdom Hearts IiI
by Evanesence Love
Summary: What happens when a girl with a tragic past from Earth finds herself in the world of Kingdom Hearts? Leanna knows! Join Leanna as she defeats the organization and thwarts Xehanort's evil plans with her X-Blade! SoraxOC RikuxOC MickeyxOC DonaldxOC GoofyxOC TerraxOC VentusxOC AquaxOC VanitasxOC AxelxOC RoxasxOC NaminexOC XionxOC Organization13xOC CloudxOC LeonxOC YuffiexOC (Same OC)
1. Chapter 1: The Perfect Girl

(AN: IMPORTENT: Ma story wuz deleted so I'm gunna change the rating cus certain people were being bullies about it! Anyway, the original is up, and I acshully found a BETA!)

I brushed my long hair wavy neon-green hair that reached down to my feet, shining beautifully in the sun. I was always an introvert. Oddly enough, people seemed to have always craved my attention. It was annoying! Apparently I am the most beautiful student at Harvard University, and I am only 14! I have straight-A's. My superintendent said I was too smart for High School, so I was put in a post-college-university sort of thing. My gold eyes struck those who looked into it. Whenever I got furious, they turned red.

Rhonda, an evil prep who likes to make others mad, stared at me for what seemed forever. My eyes turned red, and I whispered things under my breath. Suddenly, Rhonda just died! Everyone in the hallway clapped and cheered my name. "Great job, Leanna Reggie Sun'Shine Amber Moore (Geddit? Leanna is my irl name!)!" Her English professor cried.

"Just Leanna," she smiled. She started walking and several University guys just started asking her out. She had to reject because they were all too old.

...

"Leanna! You're home! How was school?" My mom cried.

"I don't know. Good? I am the smartest student in my college," she said.

"Cool!"

"i know" Leanna laughed.

Leanna ran upstairs to her room and smiled. She closed her door behind her, and, hiding behind the door, was a guy in some black suit. Deanna gasped. "Its Organization XII! I am calling the cops!"

She pulled out her phone, but he shot her in her arm. Leanna started screaming in pain. Her mother entered the room, and she was nowhere to be found.

"Haha, Leanna left blood everywhere. Gross." Her mom rolled her eyes and left.

...

"Welcome, number 14," xemnas said.

"shut up!" Leanna suddenly drew a keyblade. "cool"

"yes. We need your magic to stop Sora."

"Why should I help u?" she unsummoned it.

"Because you're the strongest being in existence. We have captured you for a reason!" Saix yelled.

"i am?" she laughed. "omg you guys are so dumb."

She summoned her keyblade quickly, and grew angel wings. She flew up to the ceiling and busted out of the Castle that Never Were. "After her!" Xemnas cried.

Leannas eyes turned red and she cut Xaldin's head off. She opened a black hole, and suddenly disappeared and quickly escaped.


	2. Chapter 2: A Gothic Tragic Past

(AN Why is everybody saying my story is a copy of My Immortal? i mean I obviusly love Evanesence, cus its my username, but how is my story a copy of a song? R u guys stupid lol?)

Disclainer Why?/

..dot.

"Okay guys we have to defeat Xehanort," Soda shrieked at his friends angryily in traverse town.

The group in the centre of town included Kairi, Sora,Riku, Donald, goofy, terra, aqua, Ventura, mickey.

"we don't even kno where he's at though," Riku said.

"I know!" Someone cried

They all turned their attention confused They were like surprised or something. Drifting down in the sky was Leanna. Her rainbow colored eyes had all the guys in awe and Kairi (AN lol that ***** is jealous) snuffed her nose.

Leanna floated down and landed floor perfectly, glows emitting . her Triple D cup boobs jiggled as she landed. Her gothic black ebony hair fluttered, and black boots touched the floor.

"Who are you?" Doanald cried

"I am Leanna Sun'Shine Shanise Alexandria Mya Ann, and I am half-Keyblade weilder half witch, half demon, half-goth, and half sunshine. U see, I am goth at night and sunshine during day. I learned this all today and I am a straight a college student."

"Whoa!" riku blushed.

Leannas face turned red as a tomato. She had discovered all this today. She never new she was so awesome. Her beauty surpassed that of Marilyn Monroes. She cried sexily for no reason.

"whats wrong" mickey inquired.

"I don't know" she said. "my parents died when I was like two and I grew up by myself it hurts. They were killed by a demon who stole my soul!"

"Omg sorry," donald cried.

"Shut up your a s**t" (AN Im nut swearimg and geting ma story deleted again lol!) kairi laughed.

"GEEEEYAH!" Leanna smashed a brick wall with her bare hands madly. "Dum fugly *****!"

She grabbed mikey up. She stuck her pierced tongue in his mouth.

"thats hot" sora said.

"Plz, guys, I'm a virgin!" she screaned, accidentaly stabbing mikey. Everyone laughed and forgave her becz it was an accident. She started crying. She felt so bad. It was tru - she was a virgin. She was too hot and perfect and pretty to give it up.

"guys organization 13 is bad" she said "they kidnaped me and tried using me to kill sora."

"Omg" aqa drew a keyblade "lets get them"

"Well since we got Leannas help I no for a fact we can kill them"

"Show me a keyblade" Kairi said skeptically.

"Stfu," leanna summoned an XBlade

"Pmg the Xblade" terra said.

"What?" leanna sobbed fearfully

"Its the best Keyblade ever that's why xehanort is after.u"

"Your fugly maybe your parents died cus of your fugliness," kairi smiled.

"BI**!" Leanna grew black emo wings and flew away. She grabbed a pocket knife and started cutting herself for fun. She was crying sexily and smashed metal buildings in half "whoa cool"


	3. Chapter IiI: The Gothic Kidnaping

AN Hey guys I know my story is awesome so I'm gunna keep writing kthx bye

also stahp calling Leanna marie sue she aint nut no character and complaining my story rayting is 2 low. its rated K for Kewl!1 Nut T for 'Tarted like retarted or M fer Mega Gay)

Disclainer-no.

..dot...dot

When Leanna was upset, she cut people's heads off for fun. She started cutting the heads off of the cotizens in traverse town happily and sexually. She cried because she was SO mad. "I hate tht b*ch (AN theres no way im kussing) kairi hmph!"

Just then Xigbar showd up.

"omg its xigbar" she screamed drawing her Keyblade (Geddit? iz rely a XBlade!1), her eyes turned red, and her rainbow colored hair turned gothic. She grew her blackened wings and her clothes all suddenly turned a black AC/DC color. She looked gothic and scary. The demon onside of her made her powerful. Her hair flew up sexilly

"like calm down or I'll shoot u ahain" xigbar said.

"your the one who stoled me from my home. I want to go back now" she cried.

No can do. You have to help us stahp sora"

"no! I'll kill you like I did with xaldin"

Just then, soda came in and clashed angrily. Soras gothic black hair and evil red eyes and black clothes all scared Xigbar. xignar left crying. sora and leanna was huffing

"omg u ok?" sora asked concerned

"i think so" she cried heavily tears streaming down her beautoful gothic face

"thats good"

"I know" she smiled sexilly and hygged sora.

"your lrettier then kairi"

"in my world, I am the most beautifil gurl to exist."

Whoa" sora kissed her.

Leanna kissed him back, and then started sobbing "soda, I cant!11 this is to quick!" she flew away crying, slashing her wrists. Blood dropped all over the town and kairo laughshars. Leanna weeped and disappeared.

Riku was hiding in an alley and suddenly appeared. "Dianna what r u doing here?"

"Im going 2 kill the orhanization by myself" she suddenly opened a fairy colored corridor.

"alone?"

"i HAVE 2! im sick of being here kairi is So mean" she started crying and continued cutting herself. She pulled a cigareyte out of her pocket and started smoking it.

"stop smokings not good your 2 young"

"SHUT UP{ IM KILLING ZAYHANORT AFTER DIZ!11!1" she murmured

"u can't go alone I'll help y-OMG Leanna look out!" Riku warned

She turned around and Vanitas slashed her neck he didn't kill made her unconcious. He disappeared could help. Leann started crying sexily.

"omg I have to get sora and everyone!" riku ran gothically to town square

..

She woke up. She was sitting in a cage in a dark hollow bastion room. Vamitas and Xehanort stood there.

"aha the Princess of All Hearts' is now awake" xehanort approached her. Her eyes widened.

..

An Cool right? Lol I hate cliffhangers haha that's crazy smh keep reading and revew!


	4. Chapter 4: Quean of Darkness

AN How is Leanna a Marie Sue?! You guys are just mad because my story is probably the best on fanfiction! _ALL of Fanfiction!_ Anyways, I scrapped my previous chapters! Yup! New ones are finally here!

...

Leanna woke up disoriented. She gasped as she was chained to a wall. Tightly. Her pink rose hair flew upwards as her beautiful jasmine eyes turned red. NOT even EIGHT paragraphs could describe Leanna's intensifying beauty.

"Good. The girl is finally awake," Xehanort said.

Leanna started crying blood tears sexily. Vanitas walked up to her, and eyed her carefully. "Master...She is..._Gorgeous!_ She is the prettiest girl I have even seen!"

"She is the Queen of Darkness," Xehanort said. Vanitas wasn't paying attention. He blushed at the sight of Leanna. It was overwhelming. Leanna blushed gothic black.

"We need to harness her powers to stop Sora. Leanna, you are not to kill him, but spy on him," Xehanort laughed suicidally.

"Or what?!" she used her super strength to break free of the chains.

"Or I will KILL Sora!1" Xehanort said dramatically.

Leanna started crying sexilly. "I'll help you."

"K, brb," Xehanort opened a corridor and disappeared.

Leanna was on the floor crying. It is very dramatic and the audience feels sorry for her :'(. She did nothing to deserve this :''(!

Vanitas approached Leanna whose white (ew, not old white. Young, anime white!) locks covered her gorgeous frail face. "Leanna?"

"Go away you a** hole," she cried harder.

"Leanna I got sumthing to tell you," Vanitas said.

"WHAT?!" she snapped _very_ quietly.

"... dot ... dot ..." Vanitas waited successfully. "...Leanna, I love you!"

Leanna gasped, her icy blue eyes in shock.

...

An SEE my grammar is butter! NO FLAMES! If you flame you're a prep/poser!


	5. Chapter 5: A BEAUTIFUL escape

Leanna hindered on the fact that she was imprisoned. It had hardly dawned on her that she was the Queen of Darkness. It was hard to believe - well, not exactly, seeing as she is so beautiful TWENTY pages couldn't even describe how gorgeous she was. Her black charcoal hair braided emberlessly flew and her white gothic eyes brought out her inner beauty. She was the spitting image of Marilyn Monroe and Amy Lee combined (except _much _more prettier).

She sat in her cell crying beautiful blood red tears. Vanitas approached her and stared. She held up a middle finger to him. Leanna's life was _so _terrible and the readers start crying because deserves sympathy :"(!

"Gtfo!" Leanna wailed.

"Leanna you're really pretty" Vanitas said.

Her angelic blue hair twirled in front of her. Her fiery red eyes matched her satanic demonic soul which was actually beautiful, retards.

"Vanitas, if _u_ know what's right, _u _will help me escape," she begged suicidally. "_plz_."

"I cant" he said.

Leanna used her gorgeous looks to melt the bars and punched a brick wall open, crying. "Vanitas, ur a little bit**!" She grew black wings and escaped back to Travis Town.

AN I know tht was the update you all have been waiting for ! See? I made brand new chapters ;) Review! Tell me how suspenseful and bewildering and tragic this chapter altogether was! My heart was racing with anticipation just reading it.

Nyways review no flames. Preps and posers will b punished.


End file.
